Ferronicus Mechanicus 1
Planeta Sokar nie była zbyt przyjaznym miejscem. Właściwie to gdyby ktoś o niej powiedział że jest zdatna do życia to z marszu trzeba by było się takiego kogoś pozbyć, gdyż byłby on kompletnym idiotą. Sokar to pokryta piaskiem planeta zawieszona w próżni, tuż obok wielkiej gwiazdy Atum. Nie było na niej nic ciekawego prócz kilku ruin zatopionych w bezkresnym oceanie piasku. Na planecie nie występowały też żadne inteligentne formy życia, można tam było znaleźć tylko to, co było w stanie przeżyć ze śladowymi ilościami wody, a także to co było w stanie takie stworzenia zabić i pożreć. Co dziwne, planeta nie posiadała też żadnych cennych minerałów, więc gdy Mechanicus zdecydowało się wysłać w jej stronę wyprawę jasne było to, że chodziło o odnalezienie STC. Poszukiwana rozpoczęły się od właśnie jednej z takich ruin. Wielki budynek służący za wejście wgłąb podziemnego kompleksu był prawie w całości zasypany piachem, jedyne co nie było w nim utopione to wielkie, masywne drzwi zbudowane z już dobrze znanego ludzkości materiału. Bił on słabym, zielonkawym światłem które wydobywało się z szczelin wyrzeźbionych w linie układające się w wielkie, skomplikowane figury budujące coś na kształt labiryntu bez końca. Drogę do owych wrót prowadziła ścieżka której strzegły ustawione na kolumnach sylwetki, były one stworzone z tego samego materiału i podobnie jak drzwi zionęły blaskiem. Misternie wyrzeźbione arcydzieła były fascynujące, piękne i przerażające zarazem. Straszyły pustymi oczodołami z których wylewało się zielonkawe światło które przybierało na sile z każdym lekkim podmuchem wiatru. Statuy dzierżyły w rękach halabardy z kulami osadzonymi na czubku. Owe kule, które były stworzone z dziwnego kryształu, świeciły, podobnie jak oczy. Broń statui była czerwona od zaschniętej krwi tych, którzy próbowali spenetrować budowle i przypadkowo uruchomili pułapki które strzegły dawno zapomnianych sekretów. Wrota były lekko uchylone, na tyle by pozwolić wejść do środka postaciom wielkości ludzi. Dookoła rozlana była masa krwi, część zdążyła już wsiąknąć w ziemię zmieniając barwę piasku na szkarłatno-brunatną. W posoce leżały niekompletne trupy, ciała ludzi przemienionych przez technologię, okablowanych, z metalowymi wszczepami i implantami. Każdy miał na głowie znak Adeptus Mechanicus oraz numer legionu i jednostki do której należał. Pośród nich było też kilka zakapturzonych ciał, byli to Kapłani Maszyn którym przypadło zadanie otwarcia tych budowli. W większości trupów zionęły dziury wypalone przez silny laser. Dookoła widać było ślady zaciętej walki i niewielkiego obozu który był rozbity przed wrotami. Wyglądało to tak, jakby w połowie prac coś nagle wyszło z środka, bo nie podobało mu się to że ktoś grzebie przy wejściu. Za uchylonymi drzwiami trupów było jeszcze więcej, leżały tam też ciała wojowników zbudowanych z tego samego materiału co wejście do budowli, przypominali oni rzeźby, lecz byli mocno zniszczeni, brakowało im części i wylewała się z nich substancja podobna do oleju, mieszała się ona z krwią ludzi i spływała do wyrzeźbionych w podłodze szczelin. Były one identyczne do tych jakie były wyrzeźbione na drzwiach, wyglądało na to że cały budynek miał taką strukturę. W środku, podobnie jak na zewnątrz po obu stronach długiego korytarza stały wielkie, przerażające rzeźby. Mimo swojego ogromu posągi nie dotykały sufitu którego nie sposób było dostrzec. Cały korytarz był spowity w prawie całkowitym mroku, przebijało się przez niego światło z posągów i nielicznie rozmieszczonych kryształów. Im dalej wgłąb, tym ilość trupów się stopniowo zmniejszała, przy pierwszym zakręcie ,strzeżonym przez kolejny posąg, nie było ich prawie wcale. Leżała tam za to notatka na której z mechaniczną precyzją napisane było: "Wiadomość dla ekspedycji która kiedyś może tu przybędzie. Udało nam się powstrzymać napływ maszyn, nie idźcie dalej, nie wiemy co tam jest. Większość Skitarii zniszczona, w podobnym stanie jest przekaźnik i radio. Niech Omnizajasz nam pomoże." Dalej korytarz prowadził do kolejnych drzwi, za nimi stało kilka oddziałów Skitarii, a także kilkunastu Zakapturzonych, byli oni wysokimi ludźmi ubranymi w długie, powłóczyste szaty zza który wystawały jedynie długie serworamiona. Jeden z nich, stał przy ścianie badając złote runy i ornamenty które ją pokrywały, trzymał on w ręce zielony kostur, podobny do tego które dzierżyły posągi z wyjątkiem tego że ten nie posiadał ostrzy. Część Zakapturzonych stała w ciszy i obserwowała swojego przywódcę, reszta zaś sprawdzała coś i naprawiała usterki u swoich wojowników. Po długim milczeniu przerywanym jedynie odgłosami spawania i postukiwania jeden z Zakapturzonych przemówił, a zrobił to głosem mechanicznym, w niczym nie przypominającym mowy zwykłego człowieka. - Magosie Vladzie Luekerze, mistrzu. Czy to pismo zdradza ci coś? Co mamy robić? Magos odwrócił do niego głowę ukazując twarz, której dolna połowa była skryta za maską, nie miał też jednego oka, zastępował je bioniczny wszczep który świecił na czerwono. - Przeszukałem całą bazę danych - powiedział głosem zimnym i metalicznym - ale nie ma w niej prawie nic o tym języku. Ale - Vlad odwrócił się i znowu zaczął wpatrywać w ornamenty - jestem w stanie zrozumieć to, że gdzieś tutaj powinien być panel który pozwoli nam otworzyć te drzwi. Macie go natychmiast znaleźć. Gdy tylko wypowiedział te słowa reszta Zakapturzonych momentalnie rozeszła się po całej sali by dokładnie ją przeszukać. Po kilku minutach jeden z nich spojrzał na Magosa, dzięki systemowi bezprzewodowej komunikacji nie musiał wypowiadać nawet słowa. Nie był zresztą w stanie, jego maska była zniszczona i odsłaniała miejsce w którym kiedyś była żuchwa, strzał z broni laserowej obrońców labiryntu zniszczył mu część twarzy, ale też natychmiastowo zasklepił ranę. Tylko dzięki temu jeszcze żył. - Dobra robota Agemman - powiedział Vlad - nie dotykaj tego, nie wiemy co to jest. Było za późno, Agemman przypadkowo dotknął przezroczystego panelu wbudowanego w ścianę. Sprawiło to, że runy wsunęły się w drzwi które pokrywały,a te rozsunęły się ukazując oświetlony pokój którego ściany wypełniały duże, płaskie koła. Podobnie jak wcześniejsze pomieszczenia całość była pokryta mozaiką świecących linii. Magos westchnął i gestem przywołał do siebie resztę Zakapturzonych. - Wchodzimy tam, Skitarii zostają na straży. Niech dwóch z was tu zostanie i ich połata, w obecnym stanie na nic nam się nie przydadzą. - Vlad rzucił okiem na zniszczone maszyny które ledwo trzymały się na nogach. Dwóch z nich odłączyło się od orszaku, reszta wkroczyła do sali. Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg zatrzasnęły się za nimi drzwi, ze ścian poleciał kurz i z jękiem wysunęły się z nich cylindry. Drzwi które przed chwilą były płaskie znów pokrywały runy. - Wiedziałem - mruknął jeden z Zakapturzonych uderzając serworamieniem w zamknięte przejście. - Też to przeczuwałem, ale nic innego jak iść do przodu nam nie pozostało kapłanie. - Co teraz Magosie? - powiedział przez połączenie Agemman. - Teraz? Hmmm... teraz jest dobry czas na to by modlić się do Omnizajasza, obawiam się że nic nie możemy zrobić. - Vlad wyciągnął zza pazuchy kostur, oparł się o niego i począł mruczeć formułki modlitw. - Na świętą Terrę, Marsa, Imperatora i Omnizjasza, nie chcę tak umierać!- krzyknął jeden ze zdesperowanych kapłanów. - Przyjmij śmierć z godnością Agmar. - Powiedział zimnym głosem Vlad. - Nie ma się czego obawiać. Cylindry które wysunęły się ze ścian zaczęły się obracać i powoli nabierać prędkości. Po kilku chwilach obracały się już niewiarygodnie szybko, świeciły też coraz mocniejszym, prawie oślepiającym zielonym światłem. Jednocześnie pokój zaczął być zalewany przez ciemną substancję podobną do oleju. Gdy sięgała już Zakapturzonym do pasa cylindry z sykiem zderzyły się na środku sali miażdżąc to co znajdowało się między nimi. Oślepiające światło zgasło, a pokój zalał mrok i metalowy krzyk. Część 2 Kategoria:Szary